


Sleepless Nights

by Snail_Pail



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Author cant tag, Eda Being A Mom, Found Family, Hurt and comfort, Luz misses her mom, Nightmares, eda is a softy, eda tries her best, eda would do anything for luz, everyone is babey, king is a grumpy lil baby-man, luz is a ball of sunshine, luz is kinda traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail_Pail/pseuds/Snail_Pail
Summary: A few days have passed since the incident with the Emperor, and everything seems to be calming down. Right now Luz just wants to relax; but it doesn't seem like sleep will come easily tonight.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you beans for reading this drabble of mine! If you like it, perhaps some of my other works would interest you. :3

"Look Eda! It's perfect!" 

Luz and Eda sat in the disastrous room they called a kitchen, glitter and glue and other craft materials haphazardly strewn across the table. Dirty mugs, plates, and bowls were stacked in the sink, though that was normal. King was curled up in one of the broken chairs which Eda had been too lazy to throw out yet; glitter had found its way into his tangled fur.

Luz seemed to have finished some sort of craft, as she excitedly held a green-ish brown item up to the golden-grey eyed witch, a 'scrycone'; the Boiling Isles equivalent to a pinecone, though a scrycone was somewhat bigger and was usually used in oracle magic.

The scrycone that Luz held was bathed in an assortment of glitter, and had quite a few googly eyes stuck to it with unholy amounts of glitter glue. The older woman quirked a brow at the item, a wide sharp-toothed smile plastering onto her features a few moments later. 

"Heck yeah, good job kiddo!" She cheered, pulling a glass of apple blood up to her lips and taking a gulp. The older witch then set her mug back down, letting out a content sigh.

"What're you making those things for again?" She asked while pulling her feet up to rest on the table and leaning her chair back on to two legs, stretching her arms.

"I'm gonna put them around the house! Add some me-flair! Plus I thought some arts-and-crafts time could be fun, and I was right!"

Eda let out a hum, pulling an arm up to her chin in thought.

"Y'know, that's not a bad idea. C'mere kiddo!" The witch barked out, leaning over and ruffling Luz's hair causing the latina to break out into laughter.

"Edaaaa! Stoppppp!" The human cackled, quickly pulling herself back and swatting away the offending hand.

_ What a great kid. _ If someone had told Eda a year ago that she would be taking care of a human apprentice and feeling all those mushy and gross mother-hen emotions, she would have called them crazy on the spot. But now,

Well. 

Maybe she felt responsible for Luz, especially since the kid had sacrificed her only way home for the witch. And maybe she felt a swell of sickeningly sweet pride whenever Luz learned a new glyph or managed some other feat; The kid had grown on her, what could she say?

Eda let out a chuckle as she watched Luz go back to her crafts, a wave of caring warmth plaguing the witch. She then grabbed her mug, taking another swig of it as she moved her gaze to the window.

The older woman's eyes widened a fraction as she suddenly remembered something, seeing the dying rays of light as the sun slowly dipped down behind the horizon. 

"Ehhh.." Eda drawled out, setting down her mug and lazily scooting her chair away from the table. The chair against the hardwood floor made a loud scraping noise, which quickly got the attention of Luz and abruptly woke up King who let out a loud 'weh!' as he fell from his napping spot.

"What's up?" Luz asked curiously, sparing a glance at Eda with a furrowed brow before getting up from her seat to pick up King. She turned back around to face the witch as she hoisted the small demon to rest against her chest, who quickly burrowed his face into the crook of the latina's neck with a grumble.

"I almost forgot to grab Lilith some blankets, it's supposed to get cold tonight. She'd probably nag me until I die if I forget." She was quick to wave off, exiting the kitchen with a groan.

"Oh.." Luz's response was soft, and was a stark contrast to her cheerfulness just moments prior. 

Lilith had been staying with Eda and Co. for about a week now, staying in the shed. Luz wasn't exactly against having Lilith with them now, where else would the dark haired witch stay? But.. It was difficult, for all of them really. Whenever Lilith was in the same room with any of the other owl house residents, there was usually an air of awkwardness or tension surrounding them.

Luz knew Lilith wanted to make amends and set things straight, but what she did was hard to forget. Admitting to cursing Eda, all the chaos that had happened in the castle, almost having Eda petrified. Luz could still feel the pull and push of magic as she was dangled mere lengths away from those sharp spikes..

The girl was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as she heard a grumbled complaint from King when her grasp around him had tightened. Luz quickly let out a quiet apology and moved to put him back in his chair. After letting out a sigh, she decided to try and go back to her crafts as she waited for Eda to return. 

Sadly though, she found that concentrating on her current task was impossible. Her mind kept going back to 'what if' scenarios and wondering why Eda was taking so long. So the teen opted for staring out the kitchen window, her feet tapping impatiently as she waited for the witches return.

Thankfully Eda had returned a few minutes later to Luz's relief, the witch seeming to be alright, if a little extra grouchy. Luz was beyond relieved; she knew that she was just being paranoid, but she couldn't help it.

Once Eda returned King had woken up fully and demanded that dinner be made, so both mentor and apprentice had set aside the crafts for a later date and began cooking.

There had only been one accidental fire in the mess that was cooking dinner, and the food had turned out fairly edible due to Luz's culinary skills. After everyone had eaten Eda had sent King to take Lilith's own plate to her since she had skipped the meal. Luz had quietly stressed over the ordeal until King returned. 

The trio had stayed up for about another two hours, Luz resting her head on Eda's lap while she reread the first Azura book, King quietly making himself comfy on her stomach in the midst of it. 

Eda decided to head off to bed first, warning Luz and King not to stay up too late or resurrect the house. Much to Luz's complaints, King had ushered the two of them off to bed about twenty minutes after that, complaining about his beauty sleep.

"Hurry up!"

King waited impatiently for Luz to finish brushing her teeth like the good child she was, and changing into her bed clothes. Once she came out of the bathroom he was quick to scamper off to her room with a cackle.

After the two of them got comfy it only took a few minutes for the snoring from King to begin. The little ball of chaos laid curled up at the foot of Luz's sleeping bag, while the teen was snuggled up with a few soft blankets.

The latina had trouble finding sleep that night, just like the past few nights. She laid staring up at the ceiling for who knows how long, mind racing and body freezing at every bump in the night.

_ What if the Emperor's coven guards find them? What if Lilith tries to redeem herself to the Emperor? What if.. _

Her thoughts went on and on in circles for a while, before she was able to fall into a restless sleep.

____

Luz dreamed. She had dreamt of many things since the fateful trip to the Emperor's castle, not many dreams peaceful.

Tonight was no different.

_ Luz walked down familiar halls, dark shadows cast down on her as her bare feet patterned against the wood floor. She knew she was in the owl house, yet everything looked different somehow. The corridor she was in stretched on into the unseeable distance, no matter how long she walked.  _

_ The teen blinked, and suddenly there was a vague figure in the distance, walking down the long corridor away from her. The hairs on Luz's neck stood on end as she squinted her eyes, trying to make out the humanoid shape. _

_ "Luz.."  _

_ The sudden distant voice made the girl jump, it sounded familiar. The voice itself held no emotion when it spoke, which made the latina slightly uneasy. Judging from the direction it must have come from the figure, who was now much further away. _

_ "H-hey, wait-" Luz began to quickly make her way down the hall still clad in pajamas, but the figure didn't seem to get any closer. _

_ "¿por qué te fuiste?" _

_ There was that voice again, which had made the girl slow down slightly. Now that she heard it for a second time, she was finally able to recognize it, despite the unsettling distortion and echo. _

_ "Mami?" She spoke under her breath, unsure. _

_ "You left your poor mother!" Her mother's voice echoed much louder, distortion taking over almost completely. _

_ "Mami! Wait!" Luz shouted suddenly, a jolt of fear and adrenaline coursing through her body as she took off as fast as she could. _

_ She ran. _

_ And she ran. _

_ And she ran some more. _

_ Even as her legs felt weak and her lungs began to burn she pushed on, determined to reach her mother. Yet she never seemed to get any closer as she raced through the ever expanding hall. _

_ Suddenly a door appeared in front of her mother, ghostly eyes turning back to stare at the teen as she continued to run.  _

_ "Goodbye mija." _

_ The door opened and her mother stepped through. Finally it seemed like she was getting closer.  _

_ As she closed the distance between the door and herself, it suddenly slammed shut. Luz's heart leapt into her throat as she suddenly slammed against it, unable to stop herself due to her speed. _

_ Quickly steadying herself the latina gripped the doorknob, giving it a fierce rattle yet it did not budge. _

_ "Mami!" She wailed, pulling away and starting to bang her fists on the door. _

_ "Mami it's me! Please open up!"  _

_ Despite her pleas and banging, there was no response. Tears fell down the teen's cheeks as she shakily let her arms fall to her sides. _

_ "Please.." _

____

With a loud gasp, Luz awoke. She jolted into a sitting position, looking around frantically. Her hands were clammy and her whole body shook. 

"Mami?" She mumbled softly as she took in her surroundings, noticing that she was back in her room sitting on her sleeping bag. At her feet King still snored softly, his legs kicking up in the air ever so slightly as he grumbled in his sleep.

The teen sat there for a moment as she let the memories of the nightmare flood back, biting her lip as she stared at her lap. After a minute or so her breathing started to speed up, and big fat tears welled in her eyes as she let out a low whine.

_ Her Mami was right in front of her.. But she couldn't reach her! She was right there! _

Luz's shoulders shook as she tried to suppress a sob, she could feel her nose becoming stuffy as her cheeks became warm from crying. 

_ What if she never saw her again? What would happen to her Mami without her? _

Luz didn't want to think about this right now, but she couldn't help it. She was full on trembling now and her breaths were coming in ragged gasps.

Before she could even process what she was doing, the latina was slowly slipping out of her sleeping bag and shakily stepping over King as she crossed her room.

With a sweaty hand she slowly opened the door, peering out into the hall with blurred vision. With shaking steps, she slowly made her way through the darkness.

Suddenly she stopped in front of a door, silently staring at it for a moment.

_ Eda's room.. Should she really disturb the witch right now? Would Eda mind? _

With a quiet watery whine, Luz shook her head.

_ Of course she wouldn't mind. _

With a lump in her throat Luz slowly opened the old door, the wood creaking slightly as she shuffled into the room.

Through her watery vision Luz could make out the shape of Eda's nest. A small sense of relief seemed to bloom in the teen's chest as she made her way over, seeing the lump of mostly matted grey hair that was her mentor.

With a shaky hand Luz leaned down and gently shook the witch, causing the older woman to let out an undignified snort as she woke up.

"Hhng… Wha?" Eda slurred, sitting up rather slowly as she rubbed the palms of her hands against her eyes as she yawned. 

Turning her sleepy gaze to Luz, a frown became present on her pale face.

"Luz?"

The girl let out a quiet distressed sound as she tried to think of what to say, her lip quivering as a new wave of tears threatened to spill.

"I-" Was all Luz managed to get out before more large tears leaked down her already wet cheeks, a new set of shakiness wracking her body.

"Kid.." Eda didn't say much more, promptly scooting over for the child and ushering her to lay beside her. Once Luz had made her way into the nest, she had quickly curled herself up to Eda and wept.

The witch didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around the latina and held her close, wiping the tears from her eyes every so often and gently brushing her fingers through the girl's hair.

A few minutes passed and Luz's crying had slowly started to cease, leaving a few ragged hiccups and small shivers.

"Hey kiddo?" Eda asked softly as she sat with her back against the wall of her nest. She received a small hum of acknowledgement from Luz, the girl burrowing her face into the woman's mane.

"You don't gotta talk about it right now.. But if you want to when you feel better you can, kay'?" After she spoke she felt Luz's shoulders sag, and she felt the girl nod her head.

"Ok.." Came her tired mumbled, and Eda felt something pull at her heart strings. 

_ This kid deserves the world. And dammit Eda would do anything for her. _

Luz stayed with Eda the rest of the night, the witch she thought of as a second mother rubbing her back soothingly until the latina finally dozed off.

Eda fell asleep soon after, a smile tugging at her mouth as she held the teen close, a quiet purr emitting from the woman.

A few hours before the sun broke over the horizon, King had found his way to Eda's room as well. He took it upon himself to snuggle up against Eda's side, holding one of his many plush minions in his paws.

Despite the events that led to this moment, everything felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr; snail-watch.tumblr.com


End file.
